realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Wa'chûl
Maldaf "Wa'chûl" Stonewing is an Ice Wizzrobe who's hatred towards the Humans made him lose his mind. His goal in life is to destroy every last one of them, and he fully believes that what he is doing must be the right thing. The Goddesses deemed it so, he thinks. He may – no, MUST be the chosen one that will save the World from the Humans and their taint. Background The family of Maldaf Stonewing was of noble blood. He was the son of a mighty Wizzrobe named Besherah Stonewing who had good connection with many powerful individuals throughout Hyrule. To Maldaf, Besherah was a hero, a goal Maldaf wanted – had – to surpass. The young boy was a big eyed little fellow who most people would find cute. One night, however, his father's castle was visited by three Wizzrobes, accusing Besherah to try to bring down the Royal Family. Besherah, on the other hand confessed his true intentions, the Golden Power. After a series of consequenses, Besherah was defeated by the three Wizzrobes. The safety of Hyrule was main priority, and thus the whole Stonewing family was to be eliminated. Maldaf was the person who succeeded in escaping. Maldaf disappeared for several years, during which he trained himself to one day avenge his family. During this period of twelve years he changed so drastically that when he reappeared, he was unrecognisable. He had joined a foreign lot of people calling themselves "The Order of Chaos", a group led by a man named Ordeth. The group intended for the destruction of Hyrule. Maldaf, however, had other plans. He thought of nothing else than his revenge, and joined only to get the training required. Here, he befriended a female Wizzrobe called Vheri. They grew quite close, though they very rarely said something nice towards each other. Their friendship was more of the kind when you just needed company. She taught him Stone, a game that had grown quite big in a country across the sea. Vheri also wore a grave dislike of Humans, something that coloured of on Maldaf, who took it a step further and became a racist. But the Order was too weak. Ordeth was slain and the group was left without a leader. Vheri chose not to tell Maldaf about it, to ensure that he got his revenge. Which he did. With the help of an assassin named Satsuriku, he successfully managed to see the three Wizzrobes dead. However, his hatred towards the humans went for the worse. In the end, his mind couldn't take it, and his personality changed forever. he became what many would call a madman. He became obsessed with the destruction of the Humans, and the ones that had been important in his life. He could sit for hours and hours, playing the song that his mother had loved. He would spend many sleepless nights, convincing himself to avenge his family, when he already had. Furthermore, he could at any second, no matter the situation, suddenly stop and talk to himself about matters that had nothing to do with anything. All in all, he became difficult to talk to, being as absent minded as one could be. On the contrary, his intelligence didn't change. Maldaf's cleverness had always been his strongest side, and although he was crazy, he could come up with the wisest of plans. The Order members turned on each other. Maldaf and Vheri managed to keep themselves hidden from the others as they slew each other. But when they where the last two, Maldaf killed her in his madness. To this day, he hasn't fully understood what he had done, and sometimes talks to her, thinking she is standing beside him. He is also obsessed with her proverb "Keep it clean, as it was meant to be," even though he doesn't realize what it means anymore. Maldaf generally refers to himself as Wa'chûl, although he has forgotten the real reason as to why he does so. He now seeks for a way to "cleanse" Hyrule from the vile creature named Humans. Special Skills More or less, he's using all the powers Wizzrobes has in the games. He's an ice Wizzrobe and is unable to produce fire. Teleportation, invisibility, summoning. Quotes "My name is not Maldaf Stonewing. I am Wa'chûl. And I will have you dead." "I can tell you one thing, though. I will extinguish you and your people, human." "I am... The avenger, the saviour, the master. I am the Lord of Hatred. And I am your final enemy." See also Theme thumb|170px|left Category:Characters